Why?
by BandraK
Summary: When Quinn Fabray comes down with tonsillitis she gets an unexpected visitor, homemade soup, and a whole lot more. Faberry with a side of Brittana.
1. Vegetable Soup For The Soul

**Author's (for lack of a better word) Note:**

_First off, this is the first story i have ever "published" to and where it not for a number of factors (the Faberry kick I've been on of late, the amazing work I've read as a result and the unremitting mindworm that set up shop in my head on reading the news that (a fair chunk of) the Glee cast is currently down for the count with tonsillitis) you'd all still be waiting for this to happen._

_Well, not waiting, that would imply some sort of expectation on your part, some desire to read what ever pittance I have to offer. But you get my point._

_Secondly, this is pretty much a type and post job. 2+ hours of writing, no peer review, no third party editing, nada so please forgive any technical errors that may have made it through (as for artistic merit/content, you're free to comment on that as you see fit) and would have been far harder/taken far longer to do if not for Wikipedia, iTunes previews, and the dictionary/thesaurus included with OS X. My thanks (and perhaps your curses) go out to the people behind those wonderful tools._

_Thirdly, I don't own Glee, the characters of Glee, the setting of Glee or anything beyond the plot of what you're about to read and I'm pretty sure i'm not the first or only one to have a crack at said plot so I can't even lay much claim to that. _

_Oh and lastly, this doesn't take place at any particular point in Glee canon so it should be largely spoiler free but if one or two do leak through (and I forget to come back and change this bit) Mea Culpas all around. _

_And now, On with the show…_

_ What is this feeling,_

_ So sudden and new?_

_ I felt the moment_

_ I laid eyes on you;_

_ My pulse is rushing;_

_ My head is reeling;_

_ My face is flushing;_

_ What is this feeling?_

_ Fervid as a flame,_

_ Does it have a name?_

_ Yes! Lo-_

"Rachel?" rasped the disoriented blonde when she finally pulled her head from concealment under the pile of blessedly warm blankets that, until a song had broken through her cold induced slumber, had separated the cheerio from the world outside

"What the He-"

"Hello Quinn." The diminutive brunette interjected from behind the paper mask fitted securely over the lower half of her face. "I'm sorry to wake you, especially given how important sleep is to recovery from an illness but maintaining your fluid levels is also highly beneficial and warm liquids have been proven to help relive the pain associated with tonsillitis."

Quinn continued to stare at the other teen in a mix of confusion, annoyance and curiosity even as she rubbed sleep from her eyes and watched as Rachel stood from the chair that had not-so-magically appeared beside her bed.

"How did-"

"Your mother let me in." Rachel said, once again cutting off her fellow Glee member. "And you really shouldn't talk until you're better." she added, shifting her focus from the pink thermos covered in gold star stickers that she'd just unscrewed the cap from to the pad and pen that had been waiting beside it.

"Here, if you need to say anything, write it down and I'll read it." Rachel instructed, placing the antiquated communications duet beside her patient.

"Can't stand listening to me outside of Glee?" Quinn taunted and immediately regretted it. Both from the flare of pain from her throat and the flash of hurt that crinkled around a pair of dark brown eyes before their owner could turn her back to the bed's sole occupant.

"Nothing of the sort Quinn," Denied a tone as carefully measured as the soup poured from the thermos into a bowl that, like the pen and pad, had sat waiting to be called into action.

"Vegetable noodle." A fully composed dark haired diva explained a few moments later as she turned back to face the blonde, bowl in one hand, spoon in the other before commanding "Sit up" in a voice back to it's usual insufferably self assured disposition.

Once Rachel was satisfied with Quinn's repositioning, she placed the steaming bowl atop the other girl's quilt covered lap then returned to her seat, legs crossed at the ankle, hands resting on her knee, fingers entwined.

"As I was saying earlier, while my vocal talents far exceed your own, and those of my… our fellow members of Glee, your voice is not unpleasant to listen to." The Brunette dropped her eyes, moving one hand to pick away at some invisible lint clinging to the fabric of her surprisingly short skirt.

"In fact, " Rachel continued softly, almost to softly for Quinn to hear, "I… I find your voice rather… delightful." Almost as soon as the last word was out of her mouth Rachel's head snapped up and she added. "That is, when you're not using it to insult and belittle me."

This time it was Quinn who dropped her gaze, staring into the pale gold broth sitting on her thighs.

"…" The sickly girl opened her mouth to speak, stopped herself, then grabbed the pen and pad. The scratching sound of ball point over wood pulp filled the air for several moments, drowning out the only other sound in the room, their twin breathing until finally, after several frantic scratch-outs and two balled up sheets of paper, the cheerleader held up her note for Rachel to read.

"Why are you being nice to me?" The adoptee read off. "Quinn…?" Rachel said, turning the girl's name into a question. "Isn't it obvious?"

Quinn, shook her head before dropping it down as she tore off the top page and started scribbling again only to look up a moment later when the pen was plucked from her fingers.

"It's a good thing you're pretty because you're as oblivious as Finn." Rachel chided softly as she settled onto the edge of the bed. "I'm nice to you, Quinn, because…" she paused, reaching her empty hand up to tug the mask off. She flashed her patent pending million watt Rachel Berry smile™ "Because, despite everything, despite all the slushies and name calling and catty comments, I know there's someone in there," Rachel took Quinn gently by the chin and locked her gaze with the red rimmed Hazel eyes that peered back while softly brushing a thumb over the smooth and oh-so-incredibly soft skin just below the cheerleader's coral coloured lips, "is worth putting up with all the, pardon my french, bullshit and torment and everything else that one has to wade through to get to."

"Rachel…" Quinn said, the tremor in her voice in no way related to her illness and in every way to the woman within arm's reach.

"Shhh Fabray, eat your soup and then go back to sleep." For the first time since starting her speech, the brunette seemed uncertain but as quickly as it had arrived, it was gone. "Glee needs you to get better." Rachel said before releasing her grip and leaving her perch on the mattress.

"But…"

"No Buts. Eat, Sleep, Better. That's an order." Rachel admonished, chopping short Quinn's protest as she set about gathering her things. "Your mother should be back by the time you wake up, I've left extra soup in your fridge oh and Santanna has texted you 11 times since I arrived, with decreasing politeness I might add, so I've put your phone on mute and, while I won't prohibit you from using it, I strongly advise you do. If it's important she can stop by and see you in person."

With that, Rachel tucked that last of her belongings, minus the thermos still sitting on Quinn's nightstand, into her knapsack which till that moment had been resting out of sight. "Eat! Sleep! Better! Quinn." She repeated, moving over to the bedroom's door. "Don't let me hear anything to the contrary or I'll have no choice but to come back here."

"And we both know how much you'd hate that… don't we?" The future broadway star's lips curled up into another brighter-then-sunshine grin before slipping out of the room.

"Yeah… we do." Quinn whispered, eyes locked on the door through which her self proclaimed nurse nightingale had disappeared as she absent-mindedly traced the tip of a finger along the underside of her lower lip.


	2. When Do Visiting Hours End Around Here

**Author's Note:**

Okay so... Wow! Between the reviews, the favourites and the follows, how could I not be inspired to continue this little tale of mine. No seriously, how could I do it, the literary loving high had me up till 4am pounding the keyboard and I'm about 5 minutes from falling into a coma over the nearest flat surface.

On the upside I've learned a bit since I hit "post" (like never do so near midnight as you'll never get to sleep) and I'm totally bowled over by how much you all seem to like this story. I'm almost disappointed there weren't some more critical reviews (Almost. I'm not complaining).

That all said, sadly the original idea I had for a potential follow up to chapter 1 is not what you'll find below and as such, no Rachel this time around folks (I can hear the mob forming now) though unless my read through for sleep-y-ness induced spelling errors result in a drastic re-write, she will be in part 3 (yes i've got a part 3 ready(ish) though there's no Quinn in that bit so you may want to save your arms and put your pitch forks down till that comes out.) as well as a part 4 though that last one might never see the light of day as I'm not sure about the formatting of it plus, as it currently stands, I'm kinda stumped where to take it next.

Um... yeah I think that covers it for now, anything else that pops into my head will be tacked onto my profile so check there if you're curious. Either way, Enjoy :D

Oh and I have absolutely no ownership of any of these characters nor any affiliation with those that do (other then being a huge fan) so please don't sue me.

* * *

"So let me get this straight. Man hands broke into your room, stalker-watched you sleep while text blocking your's truly then force fed you some vegan crap posing as soup before banning you from talking to the rest of the world and ditching your ass?" Santana finished her summary of Quinn's tale from her position at the other end of the teen's bed.

Quinn reached for the pen and pad resting beside her now un-muted cell only to drop both back onto her nightstand under the venomous glare the Latina shot her way.

"Not exactly." She whispered, doing her best not to undo all the progress made since Rachel's visit by irritating her throat any more then she had to. "She didn't break in and she wasn't stalker-watching me and the soup is actually not that bad-" Quinn bit back a sigh as Santana gave a dismissive huff to go along with her sneer and pointed display of eye rolling. "...plus she didn't ditch me, she went home, my mom showed up like 20 minutes later."

Quinn's amended overview failed to mention how she'd had to have her mother reheat the bowl of soup before she'd found out just how tasty it actually was because she'd spent every one of those 20 minutes staring at her bedroom door just as her original recounting had somehow failed to include any mention of the last few minutes spent with her unexpected visitor the day before.

"Potato Tomato." Santana replied.

"Pomato" The up-till-then silent blonde stretched out beside the dark haired cheerleader chimed in.

"What?" Santana asked, giving the subject of her interrogation a momentary reprieve from scrutiny as she turned to face Brittany.

"What you get if you cross a potato with a tomato, a Pomato." The Third cheerleader punctuated her explanation by shooting her best-y a wide grin before her expression faded slowly into a dreamy wonderland "Do you think they taste like pomegranates?"

Santana took a deep breath, held it, then slowly blew it out as she gently pinched the bridge of her nose. "Sure B, I bet they taste just like pomegranates."

"But without the seeds... though you'd have to worry about all the eyes..."

Santana and Quinn both watched the other girl mime trying to peel her latest addition to the world of imaginary food, all the while mumbling apologies for poked eyes, before Santana crushed any hope the still recovering teen might have had that Brittany had derailed her inquisition.

"So what aren't you telling me Q?"

Quinn offered up a silent prayer that the flash of guilty that she'd felt rushing for her face had been headed off successfully but she doubted it had done any good as she reluctantly turned her attention back to honey gold face watching her's with hawk like focus.

"I don't know what you're talking about S. I told you what happened now if you don't mind, I could really use some more sleep" she tried to emphasize her request by yawning.

" Yeah, and if I was as socially inept as treasure trail I might actually fall for your act Q." Santana had to pause in her third degree as her own yawn was triggered by the sight of Brittany deep in the throws of oscitancy in the corner of her eye. "Now fess up."

"I found a treasure trail last summer. It was all shiny but the leprechauns wouldn't let me on it because they said I was wearing the wrong sort of shoes."

"Really Brit-Brit? What did you do next?" Quinn asked in a last ditch attempt to side track Santana's continued probing.

"I-"

"Save it for later B, Quinnie needs her beauty rest remember?"

"Oh…right." Brittany frowned, disappointed that her tale would have to wait for another time but as quickly as her doldrums had arrived, she bounced back. " You do look kinda gross Quinn. Get plenty of sleep 'kay. Like a whole bunch, I'm talki-"

"Yes! Thank you Brittany!" Quinn said with a little more force then she intended, her button nose scrunched in a wince as fresh fire poured through her throat.

"Here B, go start the car while I make sure Q's tucked in all nice and tight."

" Really? Yay! Thanks." The dancer bubbled as she grabbed the dangling set of keys from her sometimes more-then-friend's hand and raced out of the room.

"Just remember to keep the little box around the big 'D' Brit." Santana called after the other girl, never taking her eyes off her target.

Quinn fought the urge to squirm under the knowing scowl locked on her as Santana leaned forward.

"I will get the truth Quinn, the whole truth and we both know it so you can save us both the time and trouble or..." Santana left the sentence hanging in the air as her gaze continued to bore into her prey.

When Quinn, much to her own surprise, failed to crumble, Santana sighed and stood up.

"Fine. If that's the way you want to play this, that's how we'll play it. Just know that what happens next is all on you Q. You bring it on yourself." The Latina prowled to the still open doorway before turning back to her friend.

The Blonde felt a chill run down her spine as her eyes flickered to what she chose to think of as a smile because the only other options that came to mind weren't quite as pleasant.

"And Berry too." Santana finished before slipping out if sight.

"…Shit! Ow ow ow"


	3. Nobody Expects The Latina Inquisition

**Authors Note:**

More Santana, More Rachel, Less Quinn.

I think I've got a handle on Quinn/Santana but every time I write a Rachel/Santana encounter (and yes, there's more of those to come) Santana's inner bitca really comes out.

Anyway, not much time to spare for self indulgent notes, have errands to run. Take care y'all.

As per usual. These aren't my Characters (unfortunately), I don't own 'em nor do I know anyone who does. Also I don't make a dime off this, heck I don't make a penny of this, not even a hay-penny so if you do own them, please keep that in mind before releasing the lawyers.

And as always, Enjoy :D

* * *

"Jesus Berry! I thought you were fugly enough at school."

"To what do I owe this unexpected visit?" A sniffling Rachel replied, choosing to ignore Santana's less then flattering greeting in the hopes of expediting the cheerleader's departure.

"What did you do to Quinn?"

"...I beg your pardon."

"Beg all you want, you ain't getting nothing till you tell me everything."

"Aren't" Rachel corrected automatically, not even her cold could stop her quest for better grammar.

"What? are you seriously c-"

"Santana, please excuse any perceived rudeness on my part but as you can obviously see I'm ill and by all rights I shouldn't be talking at all to anyone until I'm better in order to protect my voice." Rachel stopped long enough to blow her nose. "Add to that the fact that I have no idea what you're talking about and I'm sure you'd agree that perh-"

"Christ Berry, can't you ever just talk like a normal person? And don't give me that 'I don't know' shit either, you know damn well what I'm talking about. Quinn told me all about your little visit yesterday."

Rachel's face, already pale, lost more of what little colour remained.

"Sh-she did?"

"Yeah she did. Now out of the goodness of my heart, I dragged my ass half way across town to your little hobbit hole to give you the chance to give me your side of things so how 'bout you spill and I'll let you crawl back under whatever rock you sleep under okay?"

The ill diva's eyes narrowed and for one brief moment she considered coughing on the annoyance waiting cross armed outside her front door but decided against it for a number of reasons not least of which was that even when perfectly healthy, the cheerio could easily kick her backside up and down the block. In her current condition she doubted Santana would so much as increase her rate of breath from the effort required.

But she did rally enough to try and half truth her way through to what she hopped would be a short trip to the other end of their conversation. "There's nothing to tell. I'm sure Quinn's recounting covered the events of our encounter yesterday in sufficient detail and any possible discrepancy between her account and mine would easily fall within the range of personal view point. Besides which, why would you ever believe anything I have to say over Quinn?"

"Because..." Santana barked and for a moment Rachel half expected the other teen to stomp her foot like a petulant child. " Look just cough it up Berry. The longer I have to stand here, the greater the chance someone might see me talking to you and think we're," Santana shuddered visibly, "friends."

Sick or not, Rachel was still functioning enough to pick up on Santana's desperation and doubted it had nearly as much to do with the Latina's fear of mistaken camaraderie as the other girl wanted her to think.

"Fine. I heard Quinn was ill-"

"From who?"

"Does that," Rachel began to ask before deciding the best course was to simply answer. "Mercedes. May I continue?" Santana either didn't hear or chose to ignore the sharp tones framing those last three words and gave the other dark haired high-schooler a nod.

"I made up a pot of soup a-"

"Wait! You made that soup? You personally?"

"I have many talents, not all of which are used on the stage and given your concern about the duration of your stay i feel i must remind you that this would go much faster if you didn't keep interrupting me"

"Berry" came a warning growl.

Her patience, already foreshortened significantly because of her illness finally run out and Rachel's vexation with Santana's treatment overcame her fear of the cheerio.

"Lopez" she shot back, giving the other girl no time to react as she continued on, riding high on adrenaline and cough syrup. "I made Quinn some soup then went over to her place to deliver it. Her mother was just heading out and told me Quinn was asleep. I thought it best if someone stayed with Quinn, at least till she woke up and her mother said I could wait. Quinn woke up about an hour and a half later at which point I gave her a bowl of the soup. We had a brief chat and then I left. Is that sufficient?"

"What did you talk about?" Santana said, putting off the midget's reminder of their comparative place in the pecking order till after she had her answers.

"You already know that. You said Quinn told you everything already remember?" Rachel replied, the triumphant 'gotcha' grin that spread across her lips melting under the fiery glare that faced her through the open door. Her attention drawn to the motion of Santana flexing her fingers into fists.

"That is what you said" she murmured as she tugged the blanket wrapped over her shoulders around herself protectively as her earlier bravado evaporated as quickly as her smile.

"The two of you are hiding something Berry and I will find out what it is. I'm Santana fricking Lopez, I always get what I want and no one, especially a self obsessed little troll like you is gonna stop me."

Rachel forced her eyes back up to meet Santana's gaze and by sheer will power managed to hold herself up until the cheerleader turned to stalk towards her car. The moment that happened, Rachel all but slammed closed her front door and leaned against it for support until her legs stopped trembling.

"So…done?" Brittany asked Santana as her friend dropped into the drivers seat.

"Not by a long shot. That bitch is going down, I'm glad she got sick."

"Like Q? Tonsil-hockey?"

"It's tonsilli-"

Santana's head slowly swiveled to face Casa de berry

...No way

...There was no way in hell...

...No f'ing way...

"San? San-y? Tonsil-what?"


	4. Text This Out

**Author's Note:**

Chapter 4. Can you believe it? All because I read one piece of celebrity news and my brain went kablooie. and 5 (now 9) more chapters already waiting to follow.

That said, this is the first (there will be others, trust me) chapter that follows a noticeably different style then what comes before. I hope it won't be too much of a shift for all of you but if so, please let me know and I'll try my best to tweak the other chapters to avoid the same mistake (chapter 9 in particular)

Solo Quinn POV but with significantly more Faberry goodness then the last chapter (with more to come though it'll take a bit so please hang in there) along with much text-ing. Couldn't manage a double space to help keep things from looking crowded so I resorted to divider lines... lots of them (sorry) and with the exception of one Glee member, translation may be required. If so, let me know and I'll see what I can do. (probably post them to my profile. Might just do that anyway)

Don't own Rachel, Quinn, Puck or any of the other cast belonging to Glee and the fine, non-sue-y, folks who do hold the pink slips to my borrowed cavalcade of characters though if I ever win the lottery I'll be sure to look into what it will cost to at least officially rent a few of them.

Oh and for those of you that like an inside joke or two, pay attention to the phone numbers.

Buckle up folks 'cause Here we go...

Enjoy :D

* * *

_**From: Rachel B (555-3482)**_

**What did you tell Santana?**

**

* * *

**Quinn read the five words of the text message for what had to be the thousandth time since it arrived. Giving her last conversation with the cheerio in question she didn't even need the number/name combo that appeared across the top of her phone's display to know who was asking.

A number and name combo that until she'd joined glee (and if she was going to be completely honest, for several months afterward as well) she would never imaging would be appearing on her phone let alone programmed into it with individual ring tone

_*If there's someone you can live without,*  
*Then do so.*  
*And if there's someone you can just shove out,*  
*Then do so.*_

_*You can be my Yoko Ono.*  
*You can follow me wherever I go.*  
*Be my, be my,*  
*Be my Yoko Ono.* _

The blonde cringed as her phone alerted her to a new message from the brunette. She really should change that.

* * *

_**From: Rachel B (555-3482)**_

**Quinn? Are you there?**

* * *

_**From: Rachel B (555-3482)**_

**I forgot your phone is still on mute. No wonder you're not replying. When you check these, please get back to me. A.S.A.P.**

* * *

_**From: Rachel B (555-3482)**_

**It's Rachel by the way, from glee club.**

**

* * *

**A smile found Quinn's lips. That girl could be so cute sometimes when she wasn't being so annoying...

Whoa, where did that thought come from?

_

* * *

*I'm a bitch I'm a lover*  
*I'm a child I'm a mother*  
*I'm a sinner I'm a saint*  
*I do not feel ashamed*  
*I'm your hell I'm your dream*  
*I'm nothin' in between*  
*You know, you wouldn't want it any other way*_

_**From: Santana L (555-2824)**_

**I can't believe you made out with manhands!**

* * *

What the f-

_**

* * *

From: Santana L (555-2824)**_

**nd dn't evn thnk bout nt rplyng Q, I knw u cn hr yr phn nw!**

* * *

Quinn dropped the cell from her hands like it was a hot Pomato. What the hell had Rachel said to Santana to make her think that they'd... That she would ever...

_**

* * *

From: Santana L (555-2824)**_

**Dn't mk me cm bk ovr thr Q!**

* * *

"I didn't want you here in the first place." Quinn shouted at her phone, a course of action she immediately regretted as her raw throat reminded her without mercy that she still had some ways to go with her recovery.

She reached for the cup of soup her mother had brought up earlier only to freeze when the rim touched her lips and the scent filled her nose, sparking an image of chocolate eyes so dark and deep you felt like you could fall into them at any moment to flash behind her eyes.

Quinn blinked and looking down at the cup like it was some sort of alien that had just beamed into her hand before quickly returning the mug to her nightstand. Seriously! What the F! This was Rachel Berry she was thinking about. Rachel "Annoying as hell" Berry! Miss "I'm the most talented woman to ever live and I'm gonna make sure you all know it" Berry! There was no reason for Quinn to be thinking about the most exasperating girl in all of McKinley high, if not the world, let along how amazing the little diva's her eyes were.

_

* * *

*Alcohol, my permanent accessory*  
*Alcohol, a party-time necessity*  
*Alcohol, alternative to feeling like yourself*  
*O Alcohol, I still drink to your health*_

_**From: n Puck (555-3425)**_

**You made out with Berry? Damn Q, invite a brother over next time.**

* * *

Now Puck though she was getting intimate with Rachel? She had to put a stop to this and fast. Starting with stringing Santana up by her fingernails until the Latina came down from whatever insanity she was clearly suffering from. As if she, Quinn Fabray, HBIC, would ever kiss Rachel Berry. Even if she was into girls, which she wasn't, there is no way in hell she'd pick Rachel Berry no matter how soft her lips looked or how good she sm-

_**

* * *

From: Rachel B (555-3482)**_

**Why would you tell Puckerman we engaged in intimate oral relations?**

* * *

Quinn groaned, her eyes sweeping around her room for the nearest convenient surface to thump her head against. Repeatedly.

_**

* * *

From: Santana L (555-2824)**_

**No mre stlng Q. answr nw!**

* * *

"You want answers, how about this you demented Harpy, you've lost your F'ing mind!" the blonde cursed, giving her throat a brief rub before taking her phone in both hands. Her fingers soon flying across the built-in keyboard.

_**

* * *

To: Santana L (555-2824)**_

**Gt off whtevr ur on S. Did nt, rpt, did nt do n e thng w RB u nsane frk!**

_**

* * *

To: n Puck (555-3425)**_

**N ur drms Puckerman. Hve nt, wll nt make out w RB evr!**

_**

* * *

To: Rachel B (555-3482)**_

**Sntna gne crzy. Wll deal w hr l8r. We nd 2 tlk asap.**


	5. How Do You Talk Without Speaking

**Author's Note:**

Next few chapters are going to be angst/drama heavy and comedy light. There should still be a few lines here and there to make you smile but if you really liked the humour in the first few parts, you may be a little disappointed for the next few. Just hang in there though as the ending (finished last night) is well worth it, at least in my opinion but then again, I might be a little bit biased.

This portion is largely Quinn POV and, for those of you keeping score at home, takes place the day after chapters 2-4 (which in turn took place the day after Chapter 1. Chapter Bonus, Charades!

One more time, say it with me cause I know you know the words by now:

I do not have any sort of claim on these characters. They belong to people far more talented then myself, I'm simply borrowing them for a bit. No insult or injury is meant to the people who actually can lay claim to these Characters and all appropriate apologies for my bastardization of same are offered without reservation.

Till next time folks, Enjoy (but be warned, high levels of angst to follow)

* * *

Rachel's eyes locked onto the extended palm pointed in her direction.

"Save it Missy." Quinn demanded, the forbidding countenance on the blonde's face glowering at the out-of-commission singer. "Not one damn word."

A soft grin faded into view."Your rules Berry, remember? You have something to say, write it down."

The brunette's mouth opened once more only to close silently as the halting hand gesture turned into a chastising wave of Quinn's pointer finger.

The cheerleader gave the other girl an approving nod as Rachel applied pen to paper (pink in both cases) and turned her attention to the room in which she now found herself as the sound of what would no doubt be an overly elaborate and verbose note under construction (with perfect penmanship Quinn was sure) filled the silence.

Rachel's bedroom was… Pink. Very pink. Like… super Pink. If you blushed you'd probably become invisible. How the Diva could stand it was beyond Quinn. Five minutes in here and she was already wondering how much longer she'd last until she started to lose her sanity.

At least what remained of it after yesterday.

Between Santana and Brittany's visit, the text madness that followed, and the second visit from the Cheerio's second-in-command, her grip on her mental health had been strained to say the least.

The grin which had faded as her thoughts turned over the last 24 hours returned as she spied the tip of Rachel's tongue (pink of course) sticking out the corner of the other girls lips in concentration.

Anyone looking into the room at the moment would have sworn the brunette was the only one there.

Returning to the land of the visible, a warm cheeked Quinn left her spot at the foot of Rachel's bed and moved to stand by the window until an urgent tapping sound forced her to turn back.

Without meeting the other teen's eyes she returned to the bed and took the proffered sheets of paper.

Yep. Each letter a masterwork of pen-craft and more ten dollar words then you could shake a stick at.

It took Quinn several minutes to both read and digest everything contained In the booklet Rachel had handed over but in the end, her conclusion was pretty much what she'd expected it would be.

Santana had tried to strong arm Rachel into talking_ ("I swear B, All I did was ask her a few questions."), _Rachel hadn't said anything that Quinn could fault her for or that could have possible lead Santana to her completely ridiculous verdict _("if you'd told me what I wanted to know, this would never have happened.") _and that was that.

Well except for the damage control she'd have to run to make sure this mess didn't spread any further then it already had. She was pretty sure Puck had gotten the point to keep his mouth shut _("So help me Puckerman, if I even think you've told anyone, even your own shadow, I will personally make sure you're singing with the Sopranos instead of watching it.") _and Santana sworn she'd told no-one else her crackpot theory and the only reason Puck had only found out was because he'd slid into her and Brit's booth at Breadsticks at exactly the wrong moment.

Long story short. Her status and reputation looked like it would survive undamaged and, if she played her cards right, Santana would be paying for this for a long time to come.

"Quinn?"

"No talking Berry." Quinn replied, shuffling the pages in her hand more to delay whatever Rachel was about to say then any real need to go through the lengthy note again.

The sound of writing picked up again.

"Stop!" Quinn said "Look how about we save a forest or two and try something else okay? Like charades or twenty questions."

Prohibited from both text and speech, the blonde was forced to look in the other girl's direction to find out her answer.

Nod

Okay… good.

Two fingers raised

"Two words"

Another nod followed by a single finger held up

"First word"

Nod. Pinching gesture.

"Small word?"

Nod. A Finger pointing to a dark brown orb.

"See? Look No. Eye? I?"

Nod. Stretching gesture.

"Longer... In? not In… I'm? I'm."

Nod. Two fingers extended.

"Second word… two syllables"

Another nod. Two arm tapping fingers switched to one.

"First syllable…. Knit? Stitch? Sew? Sew. Yes. Second syllable, I know how to play the game Berry, sounds like 2? Not 2. Fingers? V? Sounds like V. I'm sew v?… oh?"

Quinn felt her chest tighten. "Rach…" her eyes dropped down to her hands resting in her lap, seemingly engrossed by the sight. "You don't have anything to be sorry about. It's not your fault Santana can't leave anything alone or that she's clearly gone el Loco. You don't owe anyone an apology."

The cheerleader raised one of her hands, palm once more turned toward the frantically gesturing girl beside her. "No. Stop Rachel. If anyone deserves an apology here it's you. From Santana… and from me."

The rocking mattress beneath her stopped cold as the silent partner of the pair went still.

"You told me that there was someone inside me worth getting to know, someone who you were willing to put up with all my shit in order to get to know and, god…" Quinn tilted her head back, her eyes searching the constellation set into the pale rose firmament overhead.

"… I hope you're right because you deserve to meet her after everything I've put your through. The names, the slushies, the insults. I don't know why you haven't just written me off already as a lost cause." A disdainful smirk flickered across her face. "Other then the fact that Rachel Berry never gives up on anything. Ever. No matter how hard of difficult or…"

A heavy sigh slipped past Quinn's lips as she lowered her head, looking towards but not quite at the room's other occupant.

"Thank you. For everything. For putting up with me, for being nice to me when I gave you every reason to hate me, for the soup, for… for being you." With that, the blonde fell silent, her shoulders slumped despite the great weight she no longer felt pressing down on her, a weight she hadn't even been aware of before it's sudden absence.

The pair sat, neither speaking, both unconsciously trying to keep even their breathing as quite as humanly possible as seconds ticked by into minutes.

A timid pinky hooked around its match on the cheerleader's hand pressed into the overstuffed duvet (pink) "Quinn."

"I should g-"

"No!" The word was said with enough force to stun the both of them, leaving Rachel rigid with hand outstretched to catch the figure frozen in the process of leaving.

"No. Rachel repeated, her voice considerably subdued as she lowered her arm, "You don't get to say all that and then just walk out without giving me a chance to respond."

"Why not? You did?"

"You needed your rest."

"And you don't?"

"That's not the point -"

"Why not?"

"Because"

"Because why?"

"Because… Because."

"Oh I see. It makes perfect sense now."

"Quinn please just let me speak."

"Why? There's nothing for you to say. You accept my apology or you don't, either way what else is there to talk about."

"Us… our, our friendship."

Quinn finally made eye contact with Rachel.

"Please… Quinn, just… just give me a chance. 5 minutes."

"1"

"3"

"2"

"Deal."


	6. How Do You Walk Without Runing

**Authors Note:**

I'd just like to say that, when I started writing this chapter I had a rough idea of where it was headed.

I was sooooo wrong. So please believe me when I say that this was not the ending I had planned (for the chapter, not the story. We're less than half way to that.).

(Mostly) Rachel POV as promised but with Quinn taking over at parts. Shouldn't be too hard to follow but if it is, let me know and I'll consider myself properly chastised. This is the first time I'll make use of the _'inner voice'_. Text appearing like _this_ is what's actually running through a given characters head at the time, even if they aren't consciously aware of it.

The characters and places portrayed in the following story (Why) are in no way the property of the author and no affiliation between the author and the legal owners of said Character and Locations should be assumed or implied. Caution: Symptoms of reading the following my include, but are not limited to, a sudden and overwhelming desire to Story/Author Alert/Favourite, Review, Laugh, Cry, and/or make friends and loved one's read the whole damn thing from beginning to end. If these symptoms persist see your librarian immediately.

Enjoy :D

*Last minute note* Those of you with me on author-watch may already know this but for those of you that don't, I posted a second story today (hence the delay in getting this chapter out). For those of you that take the time to read both I'd love to hear if you think "Some Frienemy Advice" should be part of the (semi)official backstory for "Why" or considered a self contained one-shot sealed of in it's own little bubble..

* * *

"But first… something to drink." Rachel said, darting out of the room to the sound of Quinn's protest.

It wasn't as if she'd lied. They were both still recovering and after all that talking their throats could use a little soothing. The fact that she'd get a few moments alone to collect her thoughts had nothing to do with her water run.

Absolutely nothing…

_Yeah right._

Her stomach had been in knots every since she'd left Quinn's house two days ago and after getting that, well, let's just call it descriptive, graphically so, text from Puckerman yesterday on top of Santana's visit all the little knots had ganged up to turn the inside of her softly sculpted tummy into one giant knot.

One that had only grown tighter after getting Quinn's text that she'd be coming over this morning. Never had time passed so slowly for Rachel as it had today. The Cheerio's arrival was almost a relief or would have been if it didn't mean that the blessed stay of execution granted by the wait was up.

Time to face her medicine.

Not that she was entirely sure what she'd done wrong? It wasn't as if she'd invited Santana over for a chat and she hadn't said anything that could have lead the overly aggressive cheerleader to think that she and Quinn had…

Well…

Done that.

Rachel grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge, stealing an extra moment to press one against her forehead.

Which still didn't explain why she'd felt so guilt once Santana had started grilling her. All she'd done was try to comfort a fellow glee club member during a time of ill health.

Okay. Yes, she'd said more that night then she'd intended to, more then she'd even known was inside her to tell but even so it wasn't like she'd confessed her undying love to Quinn or anything. All she'd said was that she wanted them to be friends.

How was that a bad thing?

Alright, there had been that whole chin thing. Rachel still wasn't sure where that had come from and until now she'd managed to avoid thinking about it or about how warm and silky that far-too-brief caress had felt.

Wait. Not caress. She hadn't caressed anyone. Especially not Quinn Fabray. Just the thought of it sent chills down her spine.

Yep… definitely chills. nothing else, certainly not tingles. Delicious, exciting tingles.

"Oh… Poop!" The brunette cursed, bringing the other bottle up to her neck. A gasp sneaking between parted lips as the cold bit into the lightly scented skin peeking above the shallow v of her top.

This wasn't happening. She did not have romantic feelings for Quinn. And even if she did, which she most categorically did not, admitting them to the blonde waiting upstairs was a opening the door to a whole new world of hurt.

And despite what the other girl had said minutes ago, Rachel wasn't nearly strong enough to survive that.

No. All she wanted from her relationship with Quinn was some small modicum of respect and mutual understanding. That's all. Nothing more. Not one iota of anyth-

"Rachel?"

"Quinn!" The brunette literally jumped with fright, both water bottles dropping from her suddenly uncoordinated hands.

"I, sorry. I didn't mean to keep you waiting I just…"

The rest of her ramble as she retrieved the bottles and set about wiping them free of non-existent dust washed over Quinn unheeded. All the Cheerleader could focus on was the way the beads of perspiration from the bottles clung to the other girls flesh.

Damn-it Quinn. Snap out of it. She Rachel Berry. The hazel eyed beauty's inner voice shouted just as Rachel held out one of the bottles. Neither girl looking at the other as they both unscrewed the caps and took several drawn out sips.

"Umm… so I assume you would like me to make use of our agreed upon 2 minutes so that you can go."

_No._ "Yes"

_Drat. _"Alright. Would you like me to set a timer or do you trust my internal clock and my honesty."

_Neither. _"Either one."

"Okay." Rachel took a few steps back and placed her partially consumed beverage on the counter. "Would you like to start the time or should I just begin counting from when I begin?"

_Take your time. _"Just go Berry."

"As you wish Quinn. 2 minutes, starting… now."

Rachel took another pull from her bottle. 9 seconds down, 111 to go

"What I want to say Quinn, what I'd like you to… consider," 10 more done, 101 left "I, I know that socially we occupy two very different," Rachel waved her hand by her head as the timer behind her eyes dropped another 15 points, "different spectra and, were it not for Glee, it's highly unlikely our paths would cross beyond the odd slushing incident or shared class and I fully understand that you're publicly treating me as anything other then you currently do could, would, adversely affect your standing in the schools hierarchy so I don't expect us to become best friends over night. If anything recent events have shown us how difficult bridging the void between us will be."

15 seconds left Rachel, wrap it up already.

"I just want you to know that I'll be happy with whatever you decide the degree of our friendship will be, even if it means only ever expressing that relationship within the confines of carefully controlled, private situations.

2 minutes, bang on the nose.

"I'm done Quinn, my time is up and our agreement has reached it's end. You're free to leave anytime you'd like but if it's all the same to you, I'd like to return to my bedroom and rest. Please forgive me for not walking you to the door."

Rachel started towards the kitchen's only exit, The same exit Quinn was currently leaning against the door frame of. She pulled up short when the blonde made no move to get out of her way or any indication that she was ready to leave.

"You're right."

"I am? I mean I am… about what?"

"About us, about what would happen to me if anyone thought we were friends. Hell all it took was Santana getting a bee up her skirt to nearly give the whole town the impression that we're… well… you know and god only knows what that would have done. My parents would disown me in a heartbeat if they thought I was into girls and Coach Sylvester would drop me from the cheerios faster then even you could say the words. My whole life, my whole world as it is now would be turned up side down and everything I know, everyone I know, would treat me like some sort of freak."

Quinn pushed herself away from the wall and approached the speechless Diva.

"Everyone but you."

She shot Rachel a lopsided grin. "Not only would you not treat me like a freak, you'd stand right by my side, helping me through it all. Holding my hand" Quinn tangled her fingers with the unresisting digits hanging by the smaller girl's side. "and I couldn't image anything I'd want more."

Rachel's eyes, those amazing, beautiful, see-into-your-soul eyes, already wide in reaction to Quinn's speech, grew wider still as the taller teen leaned in closer and closer.

When their lips met, when that first sensation of full soft pink lips pressed against her own overwhelmed her senses, Rachel's eyes drifted closed to the sound of an eager moan and her free hand came to rest on the blonde's hip, pulling her closer.

Rachel stood by the counter, waiting on the cheerleader to, well, do something. Speak. Leave. Call her a name and then leave. Anything to let the brunette know that she was still alive. Quinn hadn't moved since she'd started her 2 minutes.

A blink. Okay that was a good sign

"I- Bye" Quinn squeaked before racing out of the room and, going by the slam that reverberated through the walls a few seconds later, the house as well.

Okay... not so good.

"Fudge!"


	7. My Life In Bathrooms

**Author's Note:**

**** Regarding Chapter 6 ****

It seems I may have lost some of you in that last chapter so hopefully this little note will help clear things up.

Everything after "I'm done Quinn..." and before "Rachel stood by the counter..." never happened. It was all in Quinn's head. The reason the text wasn't visibly different was because I wanted the fact that it was a dream/fantasy to be a surprise. I though it would be clear with the line that followed about Quinn not having moved since Rachel started her speech but it seems I could have done a little better. My bad. Oh and while I've got your attention, if you haven't been doing so yet, you might want to start checking my profile as I (try to) update it at the same time a story/chapter goes up so if you get a bit confuzzled. Look there first and if that doesn't help, send me a note (review or private message, either should work just so long as it comes with a reply link) and I'll do my best to help sort you out without giving away too many spoilers. Now, onto the note for this chapter

**** Chapter 7 Notes ****

Grr! Argg! My stupid PDA ate the original version of this chapter when syncing so this is pretty much a ground up re-write. I don't think it shows but if some bit's appear 'patched in' now you know why. **  
**

*Sigh*

Speaking of which. 7 parts in and, with the exception of the psych-out at the end of the last chapter, still no Faberry goodness. If you're still reading this story, thanks for sticking it out. I wish I could tell you when these two crazy kids will get together but I have no idea (well that's not true, I know because I've already written it and then some, I'm just not going to tell you yet. Author's privilege.).

Rachel POV, Santana abundant. First chapter where I make use of flash backs -

_-which show up like this-_

- which should be pretty much verbatim snippets from earlier chapters so if something seems unfamiliar, you should head on back and read 'em again. I don't think I'll be using them often but they just seemed to fit this chapter. It's also the introduction of, well, let's just call it Rachel's inner Santana or Rachana if you will. A second inner voice that is anything but subconscious. It's text will appear in 'single quotes'.

Also, for those of you keeping track at home this takes place one week into the story (Chapter 1 - Day 1, Chapter 2-4 - Day 2, Chapter 5-6 - Day 3, Chapter 7 - Day 7).

Anyway, enough stalling, on to what you're all here for.

Glee is not mine no matter how much I might wish otherwise. I have absolutely no connection to the true owners beyond being a huge fan. I just couldn't resist borrowing them for a bit

As always, Enjoy :D

* * *

Just do it Berry. Its not like things could get any worse. Rachel thought as she tried to psych herself up to pass through McKinley High's main entrance while a sea of students and faculty swept past, and occasionally, through, where she stood.

'Unless you count Quinn treating you like even more of a freak.' said a voice from the dark corners of her mind, a voice that had popped up more times then she wanted to count despite her best efforts to bury it away, a voice she'd become all to familiar with over the last several days.

4 to be exact. The same number of days since Rachel had last spoken to the head Cheerio.

'Because she hates you.'

She does not. She was just busy recovering is all, like me. It's not like I was in any hurry to call her up or text her or-

'So that's why you kept checking your phone every 10 seconds'

I… I was hearing things. Yes, I was running a fever and it resulted in mild auditory hallucinations. Perfectly normal._  
_

'Right… so you just imagined it?'

Exactly.

'Just like you imagined that someone like Quinn would ever want to spend time with a loser like you.'

Shut up.

'I mean seriously, did you see how fast she took off? She's probably still running. Trying to get as far from you as she can.'

Shut Up.

'She moved so fast I'm surprised she didn't leave one of those cartoon clouds behind. I don't remember ever seeing anyone move like that before... unless you count all the times I've watched everyone else try to avoid you'.

"Shut UP!"

"What did you say to me?"

Rachel's head snapped towards the angry voice that was most definitely coming from outside her own head.

"What? No. I didn't mean- I don't know-. I'm sorry I was j-"

"Whatever freak. You better start watching that tongue of yours before someone decides to rip it out of that fugly excuse for a face."

Yeah. Couldn't get any worse. Rachel tugged the straps on her book-bag to adjust the weight resting on her back. Not that it did any good. Compared to the mental mountain that she'd been struggling under for the better part of the last week, the few educational tomes within might as well have been helium filled balloons. Taking one last deep breath she surrendered to the press of humanity around her and whatever fate had waiting inside.

* * *

So far so good. Years of anticipating an ice cold beverage to the face at any moment had left Rachel hyper sensitive to even the smallest anomaly in the routine goings on of the high school's hallways and for now at least her senses were telling her that everything was absolutely nor-

"Whaa!"

"Shut it Berry!" Santana snapped as she kicked a wooden wedge under the bathroom door to ensure there would be no unwanted visitors intruding on them.

It also prevented her from being able to escape the future super-star couldn't help but notice.

"It's bad enough I had to touch you, the last thing I want is you drawing the attention of witnesses with that god awful excuse of a voice."

It said something over how much the Latina's use of the word 'witness' worried the smaller brunette that defending the quality of her voice never crossed her mind.

"Wh-"

"For the love of Frick man h- Berry. Is it really that hard for you to keep your mouth shut for 5 minutes?

_-1-_

_-3-_

_-2-_

_-Deal.-_

Rachel blinked.

"Better." Santana said, taking the other girl's silence to be compliance. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all. All she had to do was get it over with nice and quick, like ripping off a band-aid.

A tiny little pain-in-the-ass never-shuts-up band-aid.

"Santana?"

Case in point. "Not one damn word."

_-Your rules Berry, remember? You have something to say, write it down-_

Rachel's jaw tensed as the memory of coral lips smiling at her from under a slightly scrunched button nose and two hazel eyes flecked with gold filled her brain. She forced herself to focus on the aggravated, pacing Cheerleader until the image faded away.

"msry "

"What?"

"Christ on a cracker Berry. Shut UP!"

"Sorry"

"And don't say Sorry, Are you trying to make this difficult?"

"Sorry"

"Stop saying that."

"Sorry! I mean- Sor- er... uh"

Santana's glare managed to cut short the other girl's stammering, at least for now, and the two teens stood locked in silence, the Latina with her arms crossed over her chest in an effort to resist the urge to strangle her so-not-a-hostage and Rachel caught between fear and confusion.

"Ocupado." Santana turned and shouted through the door when an urgent knock broke their silent stalemate.

"What? you can't -" The incredulous reply carried through the metal clad wood with only a minor decrease in clarity.

"Piss off while you still can."

Once she was satisfied there would be not further interruptions, Santana, back still turned to the other girl, tried again.

"I'm sorry."

"…Thank you?"

"You want to thank me, tell Fabray I made good okay?"

"Wait, Quinn made you do this?"

Santana whirled around with such ferocity that Rachel back pedaled several steps before she could stop herself but thankfully the wall helped.

"Make sure you get this absolutely clear Berry, Nobody but nobody makes me do anything."

"Right. Yes. Of course. My mistake. I-"

"Just tell Q we're square okay?"

"Mmhmm" Rachel nodded so hard anyone watching may have feared her head would fall off.

Santana, however, did not. Kicking the wedge out of the way she pulled open the the door just enough to peer out into the still busy hallway.

"You wait here. I don't want anyone knowing I've intentionally spent time with you."

* * *

Several minutes later Rachel stepped out of the bathroom, her brow furrowed in concentration as her body steered itself towards homeroom.

Why would Quinn make Santana apologize?

_-If anyone deserves an apology here it's you. From Santana… and from me.-_

Was that it? Was this Quinn's way of finishing what she'd started that day or was this the start of something else and if so, what? And why?

"Hey Gleek!"

Rachel managed to snap back to reality just in time to feel every last icy particle of bright red cheery slushie collide with her face.


	8. We Don't Need No Stinking Helmets

**Author's Note:**

Some Quinn/Rachel face time(YAY!), sprinkle of Santana (Yay?) and a pinch of Puckerman(...yay). Oh and more text-ing fun. I know how much you all loved that last time. As before, so again. apologies for the abundant use of dividers (give me a double space option darn it) and anyone needing translation, feel free to let me know. This turns out to be the longest chapter yet (second longest in the whole story, only the last chapter beats it (and boy what a doozy that last chapter is) so far so for those of you who can't get enough "Why", Cheers.

Next chapter - Brittana galore.

None of these characters are mine (except for the nameless teacher and the random students who I didn't bother looking up canon names for.) and the only thing I can even remotely call my own is the situation I've put them in and I'm not too sure they'd be all that happy with me if they knew I was to blame.

One last thing, I either grew up around some really rude people or any character I get my hands on becomes super impatient because I realized while writing this chapter just how often someone talking in this story gets cut. Seriously. It's ridiculous.

Anyway, Enjoy :D

* * *

*TapTapTapTapTapTap*

Quinn's pen rapped against the top of her desk with a sped a hummingbird would envy, her head snapping around to the classroom's open doorway every few seconds.

Where was she? She couldn't still be sick could she? Surely if anyone knew how to get over a cold as quickly as possible, Rachel Berry would. She couldn't imagine the petite singer from letting anything keep her out of the spotlight one second longer then absolutely necessary.

So where the frick was she?

Another check on the door. No Rachel.

Maybe she should have called or at least texted the other girl? At the very she could have let brunette know her hasty departure the other day wasn't her fault.

It wasn't like Rachel had put _those_ thoughts into her head. Quinn still wasn't sure what had but she was positive the other Glee club-er wasn't behind it.

At least not intentionally.

Another door check… nope. No on-

"Santana." The blonde ignored the multiple looks cast in her direction as she practically shouted the other cheerio over and probably would have ignored the ones that would have followed her across the room as she grabbed the recalcitrant cheerleader out of the empty seat she'd quickly dropped her useless ass into and dragged her subordinate into the hall had their homeroom teacher not chosen that exact moment to arrive.

Her phone was in her hand even before the slightly over weight and very balding faculty member reached his seat.

_**

* * *

To: Santana L (555-2824)**_

**Btch get yur ass over hr now!**

* * *

_**From: Santana L (555-2824)**_

**l8tr Q. chll. evrythngs gd.**

* * *

_**To: Santana L (555-2824)**_

**So u saw her? shes here?**

* * *

_**From: Santana L (555-2824)**_

**Ys. we talked, I sd it. np

* * *

**

_**To: Santana L (555-2824)**_

**U rlly sd it? n bllsht?**

* * *

_**From: Santana L (555-2824)**_

**Ys. ask her if u dn't bleve me.**

* * *

"If we're ready to begin?" The teacher droned, looking from his watch to the cheap clock on the wall before flipping open a heavy ledger.

"Aarons?"

"Here."

Quinn felt a wave of panic wash through her as she saw the time. Rachel was going to be late. Rachel was never late. Ever.

* * *

_**To: Santana L (555-2824)**_

**whr the frck is she S?**

* * *

_**From: Santana L (555-2824)**_

**How shld I knw? m I hr frckng kper?**

* * *

"Alvarez?"

"Here."

Quinn lifted her eyes from the last message and Santana winced as the cheerio locked onto her from across the room

"Anderson?"

"Yo."

* * *

_**From: Santana L (555-2824)**_

**She was n the bthrm lst i saw.**

* * *

"Baker… Baker?"

"Yeah?"

* * *

_**To: Santana L (555-2824)**_

**whch bthrm?**

* * *

"Berry?" the teacher was already marking off the perennially on time student before he noticed there had been no reply.

"Berry? Does Anyone know where Rachel Berry is?"

"Here."

"Very well, take your seat."

Quinn's eyes never left the late arrival as she walked into the room, projecting her usual complete self confidence with each step. If the cheerleader hadn't been staring so hard she might have missed the tell tale signs that explained her belated arrival but once she did it took every ounce of control she had not to rush over and wrap her arms around Rachel.

* * *

_**From: Santana L (555-2824)**_

**I swr I ddn't do it.**

* * *

_**To: Santana L (555-2824)**_

**fnd out wh did!**

* * *

She'd tried texting the object of her aff- focus but of course lil' Miss Berry had her phone off during school hours like a good girl.

Damn her.

Quinn was out of her seat as soon as the bell for first period started to ring.

"Ow"

"What the f-"

"Hey!"

"Yeah, yeah. You'll live, get over it." The blonde called over her shoulder as she continued to line drive through her fellow students without mercy.

This was her only chance before lunch to talk to the brunette and their schedules wouldn't overlap again until glee club.

"Rachel." she called out, shoving the last stumbling block between them to the side.

"Where's the fire, lady?"

"Rachel, wait up."

"This I gotta see"

"Not now Puckerman. Not if you want to keep what's dangling between your legs." Santana warned the leering football player before grabbing him by the neck of his shirt and dragging him in the direction opposite Quinn and Rachel.

"Damn you're fast" Quinn exclaimed as she finally caught up to her target.

"Short legs, you learn to walk faster when you're my size."

Quinn couldn't stop herself from glancing behind the other girl to look at the twin limbs clad in black knee-highs peaking out from beneath another signature piece from the Rachel Berry short skirt collection.

"They look plenty long to me."

"What?"

"Uh, nothing." Quinn coughed. Had they turned the heat up in here today? "I wanted to talk to you abo-"

"About Santana? Yes she ... talked to me earlier, thank you for that."

The smile that accompanied Rachel's words distracted Quinn long enough for the weighted pause to slip by unnoticed. "You deserved it."_ and so much more. _"But you don't deserve getting slushied."

"Oh. That."

"Yes that."

"Quinn it's ok-"

"No it isn't. It's not okay Rachel. It never was. I started it, I'll finish it just tell me who-"

"Really Quinn I'm alright. I'm used to it. It's no big deal."

I did that_. _The thought made Quinn sick to her stomach. She'd made getting ice and syrup dumped over your head such a common and frequent event that the girl was actually used to it. How could she ever make it up to Rachel.

"It stops today."

"Quinn rea-"

"Stop talking."

"Is my voice really that annoying?"

"What? Who told you your voice was annoying?"

Rachel's eyes widened as she imagined the result of telling a seemingly on-the-warpath Quinn about a definitely peeved Santana's comment. She didn't like the results at all.

"No one. I was just worried that my voice had suffered from our recent shared bout of tonsillitis."

_Liar. I'll deal with Santana later._ _Right now I've got bigger fish to fry. _"Who slushied you?"

"I don't know."

"Rach, c'mon."

"It's the truth Quinn, I was on my way to class and then someone shouted at me and the next thing I knew..." the dark haired teen mimed an explosion with both hands. "By the time I had wiped my eyes clean, whoever it was was gone."

Rachel's sudden stop surprised Quinn and the pair collided before she could do anything about it.

"Oomph!"

"Sorry."

"It's okay, I should have warned you..."

"... Yeah..."

Quinn stared down at the other girl secured in the relative safety provided by the taller teen's body in front and the row of lockers pressed against the brunette's back.

"Quinn?"

_So soft "_Yeah Rach."

"... You.. Your... Your standing on my foot"

"Oh." Quinn said, tilting her head to look down. A visual journey that took far longer to reach it's destination then required. "Sorry"

"It's okay it doesn't hurt much. Your surprisingly light."

"Thanks, I think."

A small smile framed by locks of bittersweet chocolate hair peered upward.

God she's beautiful when she smiles.

"Uh." Quinn leaped back, knocking a stack of papers out of the hands of an unfortunate straggler.

Oh please not again? Rachel silently begged as she recognized the expression on the blonde's face. She'd last seen it 4 days prior.

"I uh, class. We should get to class."

'Didn't I tell you, she can't stand you.'

Go away. I don't want to deal with you right now.

"Agreed Quinn, we should get to class. Good luck."

"Yeah. You too" an already retreating cheerio called back over her shoulder, dodging around the few stragglers that remained in the hallway in her rush to get away.

'Freak'

I'm not listening to you.

'Loser'

La la la, I can't hear you.

'Oh yeah. That's real mature there Berry.'

Rachel turned her back to the corridor, metaphorically turning her back to the unwanted voice inside her head.

Metaphors were important.

A single metallic thud filled the air.

"Ow."

* * *

"Ow"

Quinn pulled her forehead back from the locker two turns and half a hallway away from where she'd left the other girl.

What was happening to her? More to the point, why?


	9. Duck This And Other 4 Letter Words

**Author's Note:**

This is the shortest chapter in the whole story, at least by word count, which probably has more then a little to do with it being mostly dialouge. I debated about including it with the last (or next) chapter but decided that, ultimately, it works better on it's own. Also, Brittany is fast becoming my favourite character plus she makes for one wicked hot plot device ;).

Pure Brittana, Quinn and Rachel are discussed but neither make a personal appearance this round (a first for the story I think) so it might be just as well it is the shortest chapter.

Oh, also, the long mentioned Finn bashing begins.

I wish I owned these Characters if only to set them free in my backyard so I could watch what happens but I don't. If you do, and you like 'Why' so far, please leave a comment. If you do and you don't like 'Why' so far, please leave a comment, If you own these characters and neither like nor dislike 'Why' but are simply here to gather evidence for the eventual court case... Please don't?

Enjoy. :D

* * *

Brittany peered at Santana over her potato chip duck bill and frowned. The honey skinned hottie was chewing her nails. That was never a good sign.

With a grace that only a natural born dancer could possess, the non sequitur spewing blonde slipped into the darker haired girl's lap.

"Share time."

"Not now Brit-Brit."

"Yes now. Those are the rules."

Santana caught the rare look of resolve that had replaced the usual mild confusion normally found in the other girl's eyes and knew she might as well save them both the time by just giving in now.

"Fine B. I'm worried about Q"

"Why? Is she making a baby again?"

"I wish."

"Really? Why didn't you tell me you wanted a baby? I could make you one."

"Over my dead body," Santana growled possessively. "and I don't want a baby! It would just be a whole lot easier if that was the problem."

"Oh." Brittany said, some how managing to imbue the single syllable with enough disappointment to pierce even a heart as toughened as the Latina's. Not that that was anything new, Brit had always had that power for as long as Santana could remember. She was the only one who did.

Later she'd have to make it up to her B, try and find someway to talk out the whole baby thing again without all the drama that had popped up the first time around.

"So why are we worried about Q-bear?"

Just like that the bubbly blonde was back and just like that Santana's problem became their problem. As she slipped her arm around the other cheerio's waist she was struck again by just how much she needed her Brit-Brit and just how hard she'd fight to keep her.

"I think she's in love?"

"Okay... isn't that a good thing?"

"Depends who she's in love with."

"Finn?"

"No! Thank god. I don't know how Q managed to put up with Mr No-Personality for as long as she did."

"Puck?"

"Hell to the No!"

"It's not Mr. Schue is it 'cause -

"That's gross./I already called dibs."

"You what? B did you just say yo-"

"So who is it then? The guy Quinn's in love with?"

Santana recognized the subject change for what it was but decided not to fight it though she did make a mental note to revisit the subject of Mr. Schue later.

"That's the problem B, it's not a guy." Santana sneered, "Unless you go by her hands"

"Her? Is that a bad thing because I lo-"

"It's not the same thing."

"Why? "

"Because neither of us is Rachel frick'n Berry"

"Rachel? The little loud one?"

"Exactly"

"With the frizzy hair and the nose."

"Yes."

"Q's in love with her?"

"I think so, yeah."

"Does she love Quinn back?"

"What difference does that make? This is treasure trail we're talking about. The human troll."

Santana could feel Brittany stiffen in her lap.

"Of course it makes a difference. Quinn is our friend and we want her to be happy. If she's in love with Rachel and Rachel loves her back that will make Quinn happy"

"B it's not that simple."

"Yes it is San-san. It's exactly that easy." Brittany countered, removing herself from her perch before leaving Santana alone in their quite little forgotten office hide-away with what remained of their minimal lunches.

Frick! I should have just kept my mouth shut.

"B wait up."


	10. What's Eating You

**Author's Note:**

I know I said the last chapter was the shortest and it is... but the next few aren't much longer. Sorry**  
**

Rachel POV, the first appearance of Kurt and Mercedes (god help us all. I never expected I'd be writing them when I started this, heck I never expected to make it past single digits (10 chapters? can you believe it?) yet here we are.) So anyone more familiar with these two, please give me whatever tips/advice/feedback you can as it looks like they'll be sticking around for at least a few more chapters.) No Quinn this time (for a Faberry story, those two seems to have a lot of chapters apart don't they?)

Some more _inner voice_ in this chapter. If you're wondering why some thoughts get plain text and some get all _fancy inner voice text_ the reason is simple. Plain text is either a paraphrase of the character's thought (like "she really wished she knew what was going on" instead of "I really wished I knew what was going on" or is a thought that the character is 100% aware of having. Inner voice text on the other hand is the exact thought going through their head that they may or may not be consciously aware of (50/50 chance of the latter).

Don't own any of them. Not Rachel. Not Quinn. Not Santana or Brittany or Kurt or Mercedes nor any of the rest of them. (No I'm not bitter... okay maybe a little bit but can you blame me?). Other people own them, I'm only borrowing them (without permission true, but it's still counts as borrowing)

Enjoy :D

* * *

"So," started the teen who had just dropped into the seat opposite Rachel "Are you going to tell us what's going on or do we need to drag it out of you of?"

"Kurt," the brunette acknowledged before glancing to her right at the other familiar face that had taken up residence at her usually empty lunch table, "Mercedes. I'm not entirely sure I know what you're talking about."

"Oh please Berry." The rubenesque singer said, rolling her eyes as she spoke. "What's going on with you and Quinn?"

Kurt's left eyebrow arched as he saw the pint-sized diva's throat flex in a hard swallow.

"Nothing. There's nothing going on between Quinn and I. Santana simply misinterpret-"

"Santana?" Her inquisitors both cut in with such perfect harmony that Rachel wondered how long they'd practiced."

"And just what did Santana misinterpret?" Kurt asked, folded hands resting on the table's top as he leaned in.

Rachel leaned back. They hadn't known about Santana's little flight of fancy. She really did need to learn to just stop talking.

"Nothing." _So much for that_

"Rachel, your lying. Your a terrible liar. We know it, you know it and now we know that there's something your lying about so just tell us what it is and we'll let you finish your lunch in peace"

"Yeah Berry, spill and we promise to let you be."

_Why is everyone holding me hostage today?_

"What Santana thought is irrelevant."Rachel rallied, "She was wrong, repeating her error only prolongs the mistake."

Mercedes' lips parted but whatever she was going to say was put on hold as Kurt held up his left hand.

"Fine. But that brings us back to our original question. What's going on with you and Fabray?"

"I already told you there is nothing going on between Quinn and I"

The prying teens exchanged a glance. That was twice now that Rachel had turned a with into a between

"Then why did she try to audition for the McKinley football team this morning in order to catch up with you? Why did she follow you half way across the school, in the opposite direction from her own class no less, just to talk to you?"

_Oh. That._

She'd been wondering about that herself all morning. Yes Quinn had been very clear what she wanted to talk about, an end to surprise third party slushie facials, but she still wasn't entirely sure what had spurred Quinn into starting this particular quest.

Then again, she hadn't been sure of much since the day she'd visited the blonde girl.

Rachel realized she was taking too long to form a reply and picked up her fork to spear the garden salad (no dressing) in front of her then stuffed the greens into her mouth.

She wanted to ask me about song selection?

No, they'd never believe that which is sad really as I'm easily the most knowledgeable member of the team when it comes to that sort of thi-

_Focus Rachel_

She wanted to mock my wardrobe selection? A little more in character, yet another sad fact, but there wasn't anything particularly remarkable about her sartorial choice today that would explain Quinn's urgency in catching up or going so far out of her way...

_So very far_

She was worried about me. The truth. Unadorned. Simple. And explained everything... but given her and Quinn's past till recently, as unbelievable as Quinn coming to her for advice not to mention opening the door for even further inquiry at the hands of the two watching her chew.

_Going to have to swallow soon, Think faster or pick one._

"Sip?" Kurt offered, a calculated smile spread across his lips as he reached for Rachel's bottle of water.

_Poop!_

"Mm... Thank you Kurt." Rachel's hand was blocked as she tried to fill her fork once more.

"Slow down Berry, wouldn't want you to choke now would we?"

"No. Of course not. Thank you Mercedes."

_Double poop!_

"Rachel?"

"I- She-" _C'mon Berry. Tell them something. Anything! "_We... She wanted to make sure I kept Santana's mistake to myself. Something about not getting "Berry stains" all over her cheerios."

_Please god, please let them believe me. Just this once let me lie and get away with it._

"Really?" Kurt asked, his tone leaving no doubt that he believed Rachel about as much as he believed he'd meet the girl of his dream, start a family and find a nice blue collar job.

_Gee, thanks a lot god._

"Why would I lie about that?"

"Yes. Why would you?"

"I- I wouldn't."

"Well you did a crap job of keeping it to yourself Berry." Mercedes pointed out as she slipped back into the conversation.

"Yes I did and I would very much appreciate it if you, both of you, wouldn't mention that to Quinn. I'd rather not spend the entirety of Glee club listening to her rant about it. Now if you'll both excuse me, I have to prepare for my next class."

Rachel gathered her tray and, forcing herself to take slow, measured steps and not the frenetic escape she would have prefered, walked away.

* * *

"She's lying."

"Oh so totally lying. The question is about what. And why?"

"Santana?"

"No, though she clearly has some part in all this. We'd never be able to crack her though so she's not going to be any help."

"Quinn?"

"Maybe... but we'd have to get her alone and even then it would be tricky. No we need someone close to Quinn but easy to manipulate..."

...

"Brittany!" the duo exclaimed in another display of pitch perfect synchronicity.


	11. Bait And Switch

**Author's Note: **_*please see profile for additional notes*_**  
**

Another shorty. I know, I know but better too short than too long. No particular POV but it mainly shifts between Rachel and Quinn with a side of Mr Schue (His first appearance and not the best first day on the job.) and at last the rest of the crew join in (technically). If that's not enough for you, how about a tiny bit of time warping?

Faberry, Brittana along with... well just read, you'll find out soon enough.

Beyond the situation that follows, I own absolutely nothing. The Characters and settings belong to the people responsible for Glee and if they knew what I was doing with them, I'd probably have to go into hiding.

Umm... Enjoy?

* * *

"Aw Man, That was awesome." Puck whooped, delivering a heavy slap to Finn's shoulder.

"Well.. probably not for you man, sorry." Noah amended, giving the stunned quarterback a sympathetic frown before a wide, lascivious, grin reclaimed his features.

* * *

_A few Minutes Earlier_

"Rachel?"

"Mr Schue!"

"Brittany."

"Kurt?"

"Quinn."

"Huh?"

The Spanish Teacher slash Glee Instructor passed his eyes over the faces of the several teens now arranged in a semi circle in the middle of the room. What drama was he going to have to deal with this week? And why was Santana giving him the stink eye?

"Something going on here Kids?" the overly coifed educator asked before being drowned out by a chorus of "SHHHHH" and one "Bite me."

Seriously. What was up with Santana?

"Rachel," Brittany said, stepping into the middle of the makeshift group. "Are you happy?"

"Oh frick! Brit. No."

Rachel looked between the lithe cheerleader and her companion, not sure if she should answer or not.

"Rach please. It's important."

"Brit-" The Latina fell silent as the normally docile cheerio turned to face her girlfriend. The rest of the show choir, save for Kurt and Mercedes who had the misfortune to be standing next to Santana, may not have seen the look responsible for her abrupt muteness but all of them saw the trio caught in its path step back.

"Are you happy?" Brittany asked again as she turned back to face the short singer, her countenance showing nothing but earnest curiosity.

"B? What is this about?" Quinn asked, taking a tentative step towards the other blonde.

"You'll see, but first I need Rachel to answer me."

Quinn looked past Brittany to see Santana bury her face in her hands.

_Oh god. This is not going to end well is it?_

"Rach?"

"Uhh… yes… I guess. As much as I can be."

"What's that mean?"

"It means that there are certain goals in my life I have yet to achieve and once I accomplish them, I'll be happier then I am now but until then I am sufficiently at peace with my current circumstances."

"Like falling in love?"

Rachel's eyes darted from one blonde to the other and back so fast that it would have been nearly impossible for anyone to notice.

At least it would have been if she wasn't the focal point of every pair of eyes in the room bar one. Two if you counted her own.

A muffled "frick me" could be heard from behind Brit but even diminished it seemed surprisingly loud.

"Uhh… what?"

"Is falling in love one of the goals that would make you happier?"

"Brit-"

"Yes or No Rachel?"

"… Yes I Suppo-Mmmph."

The collective gasp that filled the room was near deafening compared to the held-breath silence it replaced.

"Dude… this is so Awesome!"

"Shut up Puckerman!"

Light flooded into Rachel's shock widened eyes as Santana tore Brittany away, breaking the lip lock the blonde had established, and dragged her out of the room to protests that faded with distance.

"San! Wait! Not yet! We have to see what Qui-"

_Quinn_

Rachel's head slowly turned towards the last remaining cheerio.

_Quinn_

"I… I…" Rachel struggled to find her words as she took in the stone hard, impassive face that stared back at her.

_Any words… please!_

"Mr Schuester… I think it would be a good idea to cancel practice today." Quinn said, her voice as emotionless as her expression.

"Uh… Yeah… Yeah that sounds like a good idea."

The cheer captain was already out of the room by the time the Glee director finished his reply.

_Quinn… no_

"Aw Man, That was awesome." Puck whooped, delivering a heavy slap to Finn's shoulder.


	12. If At First You Don't Succeed

**Author's Note:**

another shorty folks. Chapter 15 really makes up for it (I think) but there's a lot of ground that this day ( day 7 in story) needs to cover first and that involves a lot of scene changes and time jumps hence the shorter chapters.

Anyway... Quinn is searching for Brittany, Santana is scared what Quinn's gonna do to Brittany if she finds her, and Brittany just wants everyone to be happy. Oh and more Text-y goodness

Don't own 'em, Not earning one red cent off them, Please don't sue.

Enjoy :D

* * *

_I'll kill her._

_No. I'll break her legs and then I'll kill her._

_No, I'll break her legs, find a duck, bring it back, break it's legs then it's neck then I eat it raw while she's forced to watch and then I'll kill her._

_Yeah! Good plan._

* * *

"What the hell where you thinking B?"

"We have to go back San-"

"Like frick we do. Quinn will **kill** you."

"Why?"

The literally jaw-dropping surprise of the question left Santana's anger momentarily abated. "Are you shi- Because you kissed Rachel!"

"And now she wants to kill me?"

"YES!"

"Good."

For the second time in as many minutes the Latina found herself stunned into temporary silence.

"Have you been sniffing your markers again?"

"Nooo." the blonde replied, a hair's breadth shy of keeping the guilty lilt from her voice.

"Damn-it B-"

* * *

_*Damn Girl!*_  
_ *Damn, you's a sexy bitch, sexy bitch!*_  
_ *Damn, you's a sexy bitch!*_  
_ *Damn Girl!*_  
_ *Damn, you's a sexy bitch, sexy bitch!*_  
_ *Damn, you's a sexy bitch!*_  
_ *Damn Girl!*_

_**From: Q (555-4242)**_

**Whr is she?**

**

* * *

**

"Is that Q-bear?"

Santana tried to ignore the question as her phone sang out again.

* * *

_**From: Q (555-4242)**_

**Now sntna!**

**

* * *

**

"Tell her where we are."

"No way in hell Brittany. I'm keeping you as far from Fabray as humanly possible" Santana snapped while her thumbs played over the cell's keypad.

* * *

_**To: Q (555-4242)**_

**Not ntil u chll 1st Q**

**

* * *

**

As soon as the message was sent, the Latina did something completely foreign to her. She turned off her phone.

"We're going. Now!"

"But-"

"NOW!"

* * *

_**From: Santana L (555-2824)**_

**Not ntill u chll 1st Q**_**

* * *

**_

_Okay, new plan. First find Brittany **and** Santana, then break both their legs, then..._

* * *

"San-san please. We've got to find Quinn" Brittany pleaded for the ten millionth time as her girlfriend buckled her in before climbing over the blonde to reach the driver's seat.

"Why? What happens if we find Quinn? Sorry, let me rephrase that. What happens if we find Quinn besides your funeral?"

"She gets Rachel."

*thump*

"San?"

Santana slowly lifted her head from the steering wheel.

"B, you know I love how you see the world in your own special way but this time I think you nee-"

"No San-san, you need to listen to me. I kissed Rachel right."

"Unfortunately." _For so many reasons._

"And that made Quinn jello-licious right?"

"Yeah she's jealous all right."

"Good!"

"How the frick is that a good thing?"

"Because now she has to admit how she feels about Rachel. Right? And once she does then..."

"Then nothing B. even if we can get Fabray to hold off on ripping us both a new one long enough for her to have this epiphany," Santana took in the wrinkled brow, "to figure out why she's jealous it doesn't mean her and Berry are going to hook up. Damn-it Brit! Why couldn't you just leave it alone."

"But... She loves her."

"Just 'cause Q lo-"

Brittany gently laid a hand on her girlfriend's arm. "Not Q San."

* * *

"Damn Berry. I never thought you were such a playa."

"Please Noah, not right now." Rachel petitioned her undesired tag along as she twisted her head from side to side, examining the otherwise, and depressingly, empty hallway.

_Left or Right? Left or Right?_

"Dance cards too full right now for a little Puck action. S'okay I get it."

"Really Noah, not now!"

_Right right? No, Left... Right?_

"Whatever you say hot stuff just be sure to give me all the juicy deta-Whoa!"

"Please leave me alone Noah?"

"Yeah. A-alright. I'll just ... Alone."

"Thank you."

Noah didn't take his eye's off the brunette until she turned disappeared from sight around the corner. Only then did he turn his gaze downward.

He'd just imagined his feet leaving the ground

...right?


	13. What's My Line Again

**Author's Note:**

For those of you who have been checking my profile page frequently, you already know that this chapter (13. I'm not normally superstitious but...) had a very rough birth. My first pass at it took a very dark and angry turn and for a while I was sure I'd have to scrap it completely and try again. Fortunately, and perhaps you'll agree once you've read it, that turned out not to be the case.

Quinn POV, A very angry Quinn, with an equally protective Santana and an fearlessly insistent Brittany. Dialogue heavy but it feels a lot longer then the word count tells me it is and it brings us one step closer to Faberry-ily ever after.

Even if it doesn't feel that way by the end.

Oh yeah, massive use of _inner voice_ this time around.

Glee, along with it's related characters and locations, are the sole property of people not me. Everything else I can at least pretend I had some part in.

Enjoy... but keep a box of tissues nearby.

* * *

"You!"

"Q! wait, just hold up a minute" Santana said as she stepped in front of Brittany and stretched an arm, fingers spread wide in an attempt to ward off the seething blonde bearing down on them.

"Hi Q" Brittany waved, a bright, cheerful smile on her face despite the imminent danger she faced.

"Don't you hi me! Not after what you just did."

Santana fell back half a step as Quinn collided with her palm.

"Q-"

"Don't even get me started on you." the livid blonde snarled, attention shifting to the other of her soon-to-be-late ex-friends.

"Was this your idea? You think it's funny? I can't believe I thought you had actually made up with her. What was the plan? Humiliate her in front of everybody? Turn her into even more of a joke? Or maybe you were just looking for an excuse to keep treating her like shit so you had your girlfriend mack on her!"

"Don't yell. Stop yelling."

"You think this is yelling? I'll give you yelling." Quinn shouted before trying to lunge through the human shield guarding the other blonde.

"No you don't!" Santana growled, shoving Quinn back several steps. "You better step b- Brit stop!"

But it was too late. Brittany had slipped out from behind Santana and quickly closed the distance to her furious teammate.

Quinn's arm snapped up as she pulled her hand back .

The dancer didn't even flinch.

_Frick_

Her arm lowered to her side, blow undelivered. "Why? Why'd you do it Brit?"

"For you." Came the reply, the tenor of the words making it clear the speaker thought the answer obvious.

Quinn scoffed, "And just how is you kissing Rachel," _my Rachel _"Berry" for me?"

"You know why."

"I don't. I really don't"

_yes I do_

Brittany brushed a lock of hair from her friends temple before pulling Quinn against her.

"It's okay Q-bear. She feels the same way."

_she does?_

"Who?" Quinn asked, confusion hastening the rhythm of her heartbeat.

_Confusion? Yeah right._

"You know who."

"Say what?" _Rachel_ "Brit you're not making any sense."

"Say it Q. Tell her how you feel."

"Brit please" Quinn said, trying to push herself free from the other cheerleader's tight embrace. "Santana? A little help here?"

"Say it Q"

"You too now? What is it I'm supposed to say?"

_Rachel... I love you._

What? No I don't. I sooooo do not. I can barely tolerate her. Besides I'm not into girls and even if I was I wouldn't be into her. That's... that's just... I mean c'mon... there's no way I could be in... that I l-... l-...

Oh! My! God! I love her.

Why?

She's... she's annoying and pedantic and a pain in the ass and completely self obsessed and-

_Sound like anyone you know?_

I am not pedantic or annoying... or a pain in the ass. I'm everything she's not.

_Like kind, caring, open, honest._

Exactly.

_I meant her._

"I-" Low blow. I can be caring.

_Yes you can... but you aren't. Not the way she is. _

Please. All the girl can talk about is how amazing she is and how she's so much better and talented then everybody else.

_Can you blame her? If you woke up everyday and packed a change of clothes knowing that at some point you were going to have to pick sticky ice out of your hair outfit, if every face you looked into looked back with a sneer or an insult no matter how much you tried to reach out, if you had every reason to believe that each and every whisper you heard behind your back was someone plotting to humiliate you wouldn't you do whatever you could to keep yourself from crumbling? From believing you where nothing more then the freak/loser/midget/fugly/troll/manhands the world told you you were every single moment of your waking day? Wouldn't you try and build yourself up just a little bit?_

"I-" heated trails of moisture traced parallel paths down Quinn's cheeks before absorbing into Brittany's uniform.

_Well?_

That's not my fault. I'm trying to stop all that.

_After you started it._

So. Just because I was a bitch to her before doesn't mean I'm going to be a bitch to her now and just cause I'm being nice now it doesn't mean that I... that I...

Say it**.**

"I do not love Rachel Berry"

"Quinn?"

_Oh God!_

"Rachel."

"No Q, that's not right. Try it again."


	14. Cloudy With A Chance Of Pain

**Author's Note**:

Well here it is folks, the penultimate chapter of "Why". Only one more to go until we find out if these two crazy kids get together or if I need to go into hiding.

Mostly Rachel POV with a whole slew of inner Rachana (see author's note Ch 7) and the first appearance of Daddy (or dad... I may have gotten them backwards, let's just call him Hiram shall we?)

For those of you keeping track, this is the last chapter for day 7, Chapter fifteen happens takes place the next day. Also, given that tomorrow is the big Two Five, it's possible that Chapter 15 may be posted a little later then usual (or a little earlier... time will tell.)

Enjoy :D

Glee isn't mine. I don't own it, I don't rent it, I don't even own the DVDs (Sad I know). I'm just playing in their sandbox for a bit.

* * *

The diminutive diva tightened her arms around the large pink pillow set atop her folded legs as she dug her chin a little deeper into the stuffing. The only illumination in the room the stretching the pale grey phantom of an overcast twilight cast through her window that came to rest ringed around the hunched up teen hunched in the middle of the four postered bed.

Hiram's eyes flickered from his daughter to the silent stereo that was a sure sign his little girl had something on her mind.

"Hey Pumpkin."

"Wha- Oh... Hi Daddy. I didn't hear you come in."

"I noticed... How was your day at school?"

_Well the scariest cheerleader ever apologized to me while holding me hostage in the girls bathroom, then, surprise, I got a slushie to the face then there was this weird... moment... with Quinn, the other cheerleader that's made my life hell for several years now and who I... That was followed by a grilling at the hands of Kurt and Mercedes while I tried to eat lunch, which I never did finish, and to top it all off, Brittany kissed me in Glee club._

_We didn't even get to practice._

_Oh and then there was the whole bit where I came across Quinn wrapped up in the very arms of the girl that has just tried to devour my face 10 minutes earlier just in time to hear her say she doesn't love me which... But other then that same old same old._

"Fine."

The balding father adjusted his grip on the doorknob under his palm. "So... nothing new to talk about?"

"No Daddy." Rachel said, turning her face back to the window.

"... Well, Dinner should be here in 20 minutes, your Father's picking up Chinese."

"Thank you Daddy."

"Your welcome sweetheart."

Rachel kept her eyes facing forward until she heard the click of the door latch several seconds later and counted out an additional 10 before burying her face in her pillow.

Why did this hurt so much?

So what if Quinn didn't love her. Given everything the blonde and her little groupies had put her through over the years, she'd be happy if the cheerleader would just tolerate her. Ecstatic even.

And even if some itty-bitty, teeny-tiny, clearly-lost-it's-mind part of her might possibly, potentially, maybe, perhaps, perchance, kinda, sorta, think there could be a prospect that at some future date Quinn might have romantic feelings for her and actually felt the same way, did she really think she stood a chance against some amazon goddess with legs that went on for miles and hair the colour of spun gold?

Her? Rachel Berry of Lima Ohio? Of course not.

Not that she wasn't attractive. She actually had several quite pleasant features. Her legs for instance. They might not be able to hold their own against some inhumanly perfect specimen walking around in a microscopic uniform but they were far from homely. They didn't bend funny or have weird growths or scars or any other sort of disfigurement and she moisturized them daily. In fact she moisturized just about everywhere daily. Her skin was as soft and smooth as anyone could hope for and her daily exercise regime ensured that it was well kept toned.

She'd noticed both Finn and Noah admiring her backside when they thought she wasn't looking so clearly there was no problem there... though they were teenage boys, complete with all the hormones that come with that unfortunate state of being. They probably looked at every non-male bottom that came into view.

Still. There was nothing wrong with her bottom. It may not be as proportionally full and round as Mercedes' or as pert as Santana's but it was more then acceptable.

In fact, Quinn would be lucky to get a girl like her. Someone with as much talent as she had combined with her physical endowments would be a catch for anyone. Man or Woman.

Yeah. Take that you... you...

The brunette flung herself back onto her mattress.

...Idiot.

_'Hey! No fair. Calling you names is my job.'_

Oh goodie... you again. I don't suppose you would consider just leaving me alone? I don't think I could feel much worse so there's really no reason to waste your time.

_'I'm a voice in your head. What else have I got to do. Idiot.'_

Rachel sighed.

Alright, let's get this over with. Go on. Have your say.

_'Aww, see now you've taken the fun out of it.'_

Really? Your telling me that all I had to do to shut you up this whole time was tell you talk my ear off.

_'Naw. Just cause it's no fun doesn't mean I won't do it. Like I said, what else have I got to do.'_

Of course, how foolish of me to get my hopes up.

_'Yeah. But you do that a lot. Like with Quinn.'_

I did not get my hopes up with Quinn, I never wanted her to love me.

_'Really? You go through the trouble of making homemade soup for all your mortal enemies because you happened to overhear that they've got a cold? One that quite literally goes straight for the throat. Your pride and joy. Or do you just do that for the ones you're not crushing on?'_

It wasn't like that. Mercedes' said Quinn was ill-

_'Yeah, she said that to Kurt, not you.'_

Irrelevant. Quinn is a member of Glee club, we cannot achieve our full potential without her **or** any of the other members. The sooner she got better, the sooner we could reach full effectiveness and the sooner I can make my mark on the world. You see, I made her soup for purely selfish reasons.

_'And what part of cutting the carrot slices into little stars helped glee to, quote, __reach full effectiveness, end quote_? I bet she didn't even notice.'

It doesn't matter if she noticed. Besides, I do that every time I make soup.'

_'Sure you do.'_

I do. Stars are a metaphor and metaphors are important.

_'Hey, I agreed with you, no need to pick a fight.'_

Really? Isn't that the whole reason you exist?

_'Maybe... but that's me, we're talking about you'_

And here I thought we were talking about Quinn

_'Not my fault if you can't stop thinking about her'_

It's kind of hard when you keep bringing her up.

_'Who say's I'm the one bringing her up.'_

Your the one that keeps saying I'm in love with her.

_'True but your forgetting one little detail'_

And what might that be?

_'I'm you. Idiot.'_

No your not.

... Hello?

... Anyone?

Fudge!

"Face it Berry, you're losing your mind" Rachel groaned before she grabbed the pillow from where it lay on her stomach and brought it to her face.

* * *

Hiram heard a muffled sound as he stood outside Rachel's door, knuckle stopped just short of the rap it had been about to deliver against the vertical slab of hardwood. He wasn't able to make out much beyond it being his daughters voice. He was too far away.

But if a listener had been closer they might just have been able to make out the words.

"I do not love Quinn Fabray."


	15. 8 Days A Week

**Author's Note:**

Okay folks, The final chapter.

The longest in the set and for good reason. Wall to wall action, romance, passion, the naked fury of nature and the unstoppable power of love.

Okay that may be over selling it just a bit but I think it's a pretty good note to end on (even if a little clichéd) with the added bonus that it still leaves plenty of room to come back later on.

Thank you for making it this far and for sticking through it to the end. I'll probably be going back through these chapters after the new year and erasing these author's notes along with whatever little tweaks I just can't resist making but I will be forever honored and touched that you came along for the ride and, hopefully, enjoyed the scenery along the way so just because I may remove the numerous thanks posted along the way, I still mean each and every one of them.

Quinn/Rachel mixed POV, Leroy's first (and only appearance), More text-ing madness and a very Faberry Ending. Consider it my Christmas gift to you and, if like some of our cast of characters, your not saint Nick-ing it, consider it my special thank you gift just for being you.

Glee is not mine, but if some secret Santa wants to change that I won't complain. Until that happens, Characters, Locations - Fox and co, Plot ~ me

As always, Enjoy.

Oh and this might be the one time you really should check out my profile for additional notes (just give me time to write them).

* * *

This was insane. This was crazy. What the hell was she thinking? What the hell was she doing? Why hadn't Santana stopped her from trying to drive half way across town in a frick'n snow storm?

Oh right, because she'd gone to great lengths not to wake up her sleeping vice captain or the blonde that had been wrapped up in her arms specifically to avoid being stopped.

What the hell had she been thinking? She could barely see the end of her hood let alone the road. This wasn't some light dusting. School had been canceled. It was so bad outside that Coach Sylvester had even called off Cheerio practice. No sane person would go out in this weather.

"Which must make me insane." Quinn said to herself and pressed on as she struggled with the jerky steering wheel of her car (technically Santana's) while the wind and ice a few scant inches away did their level best to slow her down.

"All I need is some syrup and I could slushie the whole town." she remarked to absolutely no one.

Well, not the entire town, there was one bit she'd spare and not just because it might be the only way this demented plan of hers would work.

'She won't talk to you.'

"Shut up"

'Why should she? Your best friend assaulted her after your other best friend locked her in a girls bathroom and she finds you locked in an embrace with the both of them shouting about how much you hate her.'

"That's not what happened... not exactly. For one Santana wasn't part of the hug until after Rachel took off and for another I didn't shout I hated her. I-"

'Just said you didn't love her... and now you're going to what? Pound on her front door at 6 in the morning in the middle of a blizzard and tell her you made a mistake. That your actually head over heels for her? You really think that will make things better? That she's going to just forgive everything else. The years of tearing her down, torturing her, treating her exactly the way you accused Santana of doing, what was it, 18 hours ago? You'd be lucky if all she did was slam the door in your face and that's if you even manage to stay awake long enough to get anything out of your big mouth to begin with. You had like, what, 2 hours sleep last night?'

"I'm fine and I do not have a big mouth. Besides she has forgiving me. She loves me."

'Because Brit said so? You do remember this is the same girl that thinks ducks talk to her and who still sends a letter to Santa every year. Suddenly she this infallible source on how Rachel Berry feels? The girl can't even spell infallible. Or source for that matter.'

"Shut up."

'Brilliant argument there Quinnie. I'm surprised you aren't on the debate team too.'

"Look just... please stop talking."

'Do you even know what you're going to say? Isn't that the reason you didn't run after her after your little slip of the tongue and why you didn't call her or text her at all last night? Because you can't think of anything to say that's going to make her believe you aren't scamming her for your own amusement?'

"I... I'll figure it out.'

'I suppose you could always just try kissing her. Seemed to work well enough for Brittany'

"Seriously. Shut up. This is hard enough without you already." Quinn hissed, sucking in a sharp breath as she used all the strength from her cheer training and every ounce of her body weight against the steering wheel to keep the car from spinning out on a particularly icy patch of road.

"That was close."

'You do realize you're talking to yourself right?'

"For the love of all things holy Shut UAAAH-"

...

* * *

"Rachel?"

"Dad? Did I wake you up? I'm sorry I didn't mean to."

"No, no. You didn't wake me up cupcake. I came down to get some pepto for your father. He just couldn't resist finishing off the last of the szechuan noodles before bed." Leroy explained, flashing a grin at his little princess. "But what got you up this early?"

Rachel's eyes dropped to her fluffy pink slippers before she turned her back to her Father. "Oh... Nothing." she said, studiously examining the array of identical cups in the just opened cupboard. "I just couldn't sleep. I guess the storm woke me."

"Uh-huh." came Leroy's non-committal reply as he glanced at the mug on the counter not a foot from where his daughter stood, one that perfectly matched its cousins currently undergoing the brunette's inspection.

"So have you been up long?"

"Not very. Just enough to make some tea. I was thinking about putting on a pot of soup. Vegetable noodle? It seems a good day for it."

Leroy's head dipped in a slow nod. "That it does." Hiram had mentioned his suspicion that something was troubling their daughter last night when he'd returned with the takeout but neither had noticed anything overtly unusual enough about the teen's behaviour to warrant prying. Not that he doubted his husband's assessment. Rachel was a strong, independent woman, something they both encouraged and loved about her, but sometimes the girl would try and take too much unto herself and experience had taught both men that the only thing that would get her to share what was going on behind those dark brown eyes was time.

"Well, just don't burn the house down okay."

"Of course not Dad." Rachel replied, catching Leroy just before he left the kitchen so she could press a kiss to his cheek.

"Love you."

"... Love you too Cupcake."

* * *

"I have had good soup, I have had great soup but that... that was amazing." Hiram expounded as he let his spoon clatter into his now thrice emptied bowl. "And you know what the best part was?"

"Daddy..."

"The carrots. That's wha-"

The voice of the smaller Mr Berry faded away when he saw the flicker that passed over his daughter's features.

It made his heart ache and a glance at his so-much-more-then-a partner across the table confirmed he wasn't alone.

"Pumpk-"

_*you got designer shades,*  
*just to hide your face and *  
*you wear them around like*  
*you're cooler than me.*  
*and you never say hey,*  
*or remember my name.*  
*its probably cuz,*  
*you think you're cooler than me.*_

"Excuse me Daddy, Dad." Rachel said as she got up from her seat and headed for the living room, only then giving in to her curiosity over why she'd be getting a text from this particular Cheerio.

_**

* * *

From: Ms Santana Lopez (555-2824)**_

**Is Q thr wth u?

* * *

**

Why would Quinn be here? She'd made her feelings abundantly clear yesterday even if she hadn't intended for Rachel to overhear them.

Not that it mattered. It wasn't like she wanted Qu-

* * *

_**From: Ms Santana Lopez (555-2824)**_

**U up? I nd 2 knw if Qs ther. ASAP!

* * *

**

_**To: Ms Santana Lopez (555-2824)**_

**Quinn is not here nor can I imagine why you might think she would be.

* * *

**

_**From: Ms Santana Lopez (555-2824)**_

_**Ct the atude R. Ths is sreus. She tk my car.

* * *

**_

Rachel looked up from her phone's screen and out the nearest window at the still raging storm outside.

* * *

_**To: Ms Santana Lopez (555-2824)**_

**Whn? Nvr mnd. Hv u trd 2 call her yet?

* * *

**

Santana stared at her phone like it had tried to bite her.

Damn... Berry was worried. Really worried. The Latina looked over at the love of her life trying to pull on sweater, pants, socks, boots, coat, mittens, earmuffs and hat all at once and somehow managing to make progress.

Her Brit was right after all.

* * *

_*Every little thing she does is magic*  
*Everything she does just turns me on*  
*Even though my life before was tragic*  
*Now I know my love for her goes on*_

_**From Rachel B (555-3482)**_

**Quinn whr r u?**

_*Every little thing she does is magic*  
*Everything she does just turns me on*  
*Even though my life before was tragic*  
*Now I know my love for her goes on*_

_**From Rachel B (555-3482)**_

**Quinn pls tell me whr u r?**

_*Every little thing she does is magic*  
*Everything she does just turns me on*  
*Even though my life before was tragic*  
*Now I know my love for her goes on*_

_**From Rachel B (555-3482)**_

**Quinn ! ? Nswr me! Pls ? !**

...

* * *

"Rachel What's wr-"

"She-won't-answer.-Not-me,-Not-Santana,-Not-Brittany.-She-won't-answer.-She-went-out-into-this-stupid-storm-for-some-stupid-reason-and-now-she-won't-answer!"

The two men of the household looked at each other then back at their daughter's tear streaked face.

"Who won't"

"Quinn!"

* * *

_**From: Ms Santana Lopez (555-2824)**_

**Finn n Puck bth got nthing.**

**

* * *

**_**To: Ms Santana Lopez (555-2824)**_

**Fdg. Kurt n Mrcdes nthr. Whr is she?**

**

* * *

**_**From: Ms Santana Lopez (555-2824)**_

**we'll fnd her R, clm dwn**

**

* * *

**_**To: Ms Santana Lopez (555-2824)**_

**But wht if shes hrt? I cnt jst sit here n do nthng!

* * *

**

_**From: Ms Santana Lopez (555-2824)**_

**We will find her Rachel! Trust me.

* * *

**

"Pumpkin, I know you're worried about your friend but you need to sit down." Hiram said as his daughter leapt from the spot on the couch she'd been vibrating in for the whole 6 seconds since her last dash to look out the front window.

"No I don't!" Rachel snapped, turning a glare on her fathers that lasted only as long as it took her to recognize the shock on their faces.

"I'm sorry Daddy, Dad. It's just-"

"We know Cupcake." Leroy soothed as he wrapped his arms around her, Hiram following suit a heartbeat later.

"I just..."

"Shhh sweetheart. Everything will be okay."

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

Rachel's head lifted up just in time to spot the silent exchange that passed between her parents before Leroy shifted her to the shorter man's exclusive possession then headed towards the front door.

"Sweetheart-" her daddy began.

"No..." Rachel whispered, the gaze that had followed her dad out of the room finally taking notice of the flashing red and blue lights playing across the walls in perfect silhouette of the room's windows

"No. No! No!No!No!"

"Rachel" A shout. Behind her, not important. Nothing behind her was important. Not now. Only one thing mattered now.

Please god, I know I've asked for your help before but this time I really need it. This time it's important. So very, very important.

It was probably the faster prayer in history, start to finish between her father's cry and the time she reached the door and rounded the corner.

Thank you god.

"You Idiot. You stupid Selfish half brained fool. Do you have any idea what you've put us through? Santana? Brittany, your Mother? Me?"

"Rach..."

"What the H E double hockey sticks where you thinking. What possible reason did you have for going out in this mess.

"...You."

"What Kind of lame excuse... is... What?"

Quinn flashed the two men now standing behind the brunette a sheepish grin

"I- uhh..."

"I think we can handle it from here officer." Leroy said.

"Very well. She'll need to pick up her car from the impound lot once the streets get cleared."

"We'll take care of it Officer." Hiram spoke.

"And you'll want to look after that cut on h-."

"Cut? What Cut?" Rachel interrupted, her anger gone before she traveled the length of the hall.

"Why didn't you tell me you were cut." She berated the blonde as she started to scrutinize every visible inch of the teen.

"You didn't really give me much of a cha- Ow."

"Sorry. Daddy would you get the first aid kit please."

"Will do, Leroy?"

"Yeah, I'll just... help him. Thank you again officer."

"Good day." the policeman replied before stepping back out into the foul winter tempest.

"Wow. That must be one big first aid kit."

"You think this is a time for jokes Fabray?"

"No. Nope. Not even a little bit."

"Damn Right!" Rachel growled as she took hold of Quinn's chin and tilted her head back, her other shading first one eye then the other to check the cheerio's dilation response.

"Anywhere else?

"What?"

"Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"Feels like a couple of bruises, nothing I haven't gotten from practice."

"That doesn't mean much Quinn. As I've told you before, statistically speaking cheerleading has the highest injury rate of any other sport."

"Rach?"

"Shhh." Satisfied that there was no sign of a possible concussion or similar head injury the singer shifted her grip on the blonde's chin, stroking her thumb across the supple skin just below the other girl's full, pink lips.

"Rach..." Quinn sighed

"I said shhh."

"Bu-mmph"

* * *

Hiram motioned for his husband to step closer once the pair had entered the kitchen "This Quinn, isn't she the one that-"

"Yup." Leroy replied as he bent to retrieve the prepared box of emergency medical supplies from a cabinet drawer.

"And how do we feel about this?"

The taller man slipped his hand over the shorter's and gave it a squeeze. "How do you think?"

* * *

Rachel's thumb pressed down on Quinn's mouth.

"Shhh. I'm talking now."

Quinn gave one slow nod in response.

"Good. I'm only going to say this once Quinn Fabray, you ever pull a stunt like this again and I will personally make Santana look like a cuddly little fluffy teddy bear complete with bow. Am I understood"

Another slow nod.

"Good. Now is there anything you want to tell me?"

Nod

The thumb pulled back, slowly.

"Okay... your turn."

"Rachel... I-"

_*you got designer shades,*  
*just to hide your face and *  
*you wear them around like*  
*you're cooler than me.*  
*and you never say hey,*  
*or remember my name.*  
*its probably cuz,*  
*you think you're cooler than me.*_

_great timing Santana_

_Wait... Santana_

"Santana! Ohmygod! She doesn't know you're here. She's must be frantic. And your mother! And the rest of Glee an-Mmmmph."

...

"Mmm... MmmMmmm..."

"Shhhh Rach, I'm kissing now."


	16. An Interstitial Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

**See Profile For Additional Notes**

Quinn POV, some text-ing (now 95% more legible) and more then a spoonful of drama.

Glee belongs to people far more creative then me and Cheesy Beards belongs to Felicia Day and the guild (now on dvd. They also have t-shirts. (Bonus points if you can guess that reference.)

* * *

Everything had been so perfect that day.

Well, aside from some very inconvenient bruising, and the cut on her forehead plus the Mr Berrys painfully obvious attempts to give the girls some privacy along with Rachel's extremely detailed and verbose speech on the dangers of soft tissue damage (which only ended when Quinn resorted to what had rapidly become her favourite method of silencing the other girl). But other then that Quinn couldn't remember every being happier than she had that day, curled up on the couch with her arms wrapped around the tiny brunette snuggled up beside her.

But like all good things, it had to come to an end. No sooner had the pair seen the lights of the Snowplow drive past then their quite afternoon came to a cacophonous end with the arrival of Santana (You know you're paying for the repairs to my ride Q), Brittany (You made us sad Q-bear. Can we make snow angels?), and her mother.

Her mother... She'd seen it then. The moment Rachel had joined her in the hallway and slipped an arm protectively around Quinn's waist. The subtle tightening around Mrs Judy Fabray's eyes, the way her back stiffened as she stared at the teen that dared to touch her daughter so casually, so intimately. So much for their grand new start, so much for accepting her no matter what. She'd half expected the older woman to launch into a tirade before dragging her out of the house in her socking feet but instead her Mom had made a point of being civil. Even shook hands with Rachel's dads when she thanked them for looking after her daughter. Polite, well mannered, and completely artificial.

Given what happened after Quinn had finally made her goodbyes (she still winced to this day when she recalled the confused look Rachel gave her when she pulled back to avoid the hug she so desperately wanted) she almost wished her mother had blown up then and there.

Instead she got a ride home in stony silence with her mother refusing to even meet Quinn's eyes reflected in the rear-view mirror. As if that wasn't bad enough, the break in the storm that had helped bring an end to her heavenly afternoon broke itself not long after she'd retreated to the solitude of her room and the heavy blanket of snow that buried the town had dashed any hope of even the temporary reprieve of going to school for days.

More than once the thought crossed Quinn's mind that this was God's way of punishing her and more than once she wondered if she deserved it. It was Beth all over again. Silence. Terse notes that completely avoid any subject beyond the most trivial. Never spending more time in the same room with each other then it took one of them to leave. And just like during that low point in her life, Rachel was there for her.

The two texted constantly over the course of their forced separation, talked for those things that 140 characters just couldn't cover... like how much she regretted not kissing her girlfriend before leaving and how they'd handle things once they returned to school but through it all neither of them ever brought up her mom. Quinn could imagine why Rachel didn't, fear that pressing the subject of coming out to the haughty, pious woman would push Quinn to reject her instead. A fear the girl was well justified to have given all the time's Quinn had slapped away an offer of friendship and that was only with her social status as campus Queen at stake.

Quinn even feared it herself, the guilty little thought gnawing at the back of her mind no matter how much she denied or suppressed it. Right up until the night before McKinley re-opened. Right up until the moment her mother forbade her from spending _**unnecessary**_ time with the Jewish girl.

The fight that followed lasted the better part of an hour before Quinn stormed out of the house and trudged through the thick banks of snow kicked up by the ever busy plows while loose flakes met a quick death in the fiery heat of her anger flushed cheeks.

Santana never even asked why she was there, just stood aside to let her in before leading her up to her room where she held the blonde until the tears ran dry and the tortured sobs subsided.

Not that had been the end of parental woes for either girl. Quinn had spent almost as much time since that fateful day avoiding her mother and changing the subject whenever Rachel started to turn the conversation towards reconciliation with the older female Fabray as she had trying to prove to Rachel's parents that she wasn't the same girl their daughter had told them about for years. That the bitch who'd turned the brunette's formal education into a daily torment of ice and insults wasn't the same girl that now spent every moment she could under their roof.

She was pretty sure Leroy had accepted the new her, or was at least willing to give her the benefit of the doubt but sometimes she got the impression that Hiram wasn't quite so forgiving of her past transgressions or trusting of her intent.

But dealing with either of the married men was still a thousand times agreeable than the blessedly few times she'd crossed paths with her own mother over the intervening weeks.

* * *

_**From: My Berry (555-3482)**_

**Quinn, where are you? You were supposed to be here 10 minutes ago.**

**

* * *

**_**To: My Berry (555-3482)**_

**Sry, wrk ran lng. B rght ovr

* * *

**

That was one thing she hadn't been planing on when she'd borrowed San's keys that fateful morning. Her job (Arr matey, welcome to Cheesy Beards). It wasn't completely terrible and Quinn had to admit the cash flow had come in handy for holiday shopping, what was left after fixing the Latina's car anyway, but shilling bargain burgers while dressed up like a dime-store pirate wench had not been part of her big picture when she set out to confess her feelings to Rachel.

No matter how much Rachel liked the outfit.

_**

* * *

From: My Berry (555-3482)**_

**Full words Quinn, If I can train Santana to do it, my girlfriend should at least be able to make an effort.**

* * *

That had been the other thing to come out of all this and to this day she still wasn't sure how or why it had happened but she wasn't going to complain that her best friend and her girlfriend got along. Not do-each-others-hair/have-a-sleepover get along (that she would complain about. No one got to sleep with her Berry but her... whenever that day might finally arrive) but she could at least leave the two of them alone together without having to worry about coming back to a war-zone.

_**

* * *

To: My Berry (555-3482)**_

**Fine. Work ran over, I'll be right there. Happy?**

_**

* * *

From: My Berry (555-3482)**_

**Very. I'll reward you when you get here. Don't forget the dip.  
**

_**

* * *

To: My Berry (555-3482)**_

**Goodie! A reward. Are you referring to Puck or the sauce?**

_**

* * *

From: My Berry (555-3482)**_

**Hah ha. Just hurry up or I'll change my mind about that reward.**

_**

* * *

To: My Berry (555-3482)**_

**Meanie :P

* * *

**

Everything had been so perfect that day and while there had been days since that were anything but, Quinn knew one thing for sure. She wouldn't change a one of them.

Not for all the Vegetable noodle soup in the world, star shaped carrot slices included.


End file.
